Transcripts/My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Forgotten Friendship - Part 1,
Singer :: Oh-oh-oh :: Oh-oh-oh :: You are my Equestria Girls :: You turn the light switch on :: It brightens up my day like the sun :: When my friends come a-runnin' :: You were right all along :: That together we're always better :: We could turn a sketch into a masterpiece :: When you're here, I feel like I'm complete :: You are my Equestria Girls! : All :: Ah, ah-ah, ah-ah :: Ah, ah-ahhh :: Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ahhh : Shimmer :: Back in the day, I used to walk these halls :: Acting tough, but all alone :: I needed a friend to lend me a helping hand :: I couldn't do it on my own : All :: We've come so far together :: Got memories to treasure :: I look at you, stories come back to life :: And if I need reminding :: I know where I can find you :: In these pages, you'll last forever :: Ah, ah-ah, ah-ah :: Ah, ah-ah :: Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ahhhh : Shimmer :: Remember when I, I lost the crown :: You didn't leave me out in the rain :: We still had songs to sing, magic transforming :: Special in every way :: The gems chose us by name : All :: We've come so far together :: Got memories to treasure :: I look at you, stories come back to life :: And if I need reminding :: I know where I can find you :: In these pages, you'll last forever :: Forever, forever : Shimmer :: In these pages, you'll last forever : bump : Sunset Shimmer and Wallflower Blush: Oof! : flapping : Wallflower Blush: Excuse me. : Sunset Shimmer: I'm sorry. I didn't see you come in. : Wallflower Blush: I've been here for a while. : Sunset Shimmer: I didn't realize. : Wallflower Blush: I've been trying to get your attention for, like, half the song. : Applejack: softly Ain't she a quiet one? : Rainbow Dash: Yeah. And we know some pretty shy people. Am I right? : Fluttershy: We do? Who? : Sunset Shimmer: I'm Sunset Shimmer. President of the Yearbook Committee and editor-in-chief. Do you want to join? We could always use extra help. : Wallflower Blush: I'm Wallflower Blush. : Sunset Shimmer: Nice to meet you. : Wallflower Blush: I've been on the Yearbook Committee all year. : Sunset Shimmer: Oh! Um... : Wallflower Blush: We met in ninth-grade English. : Sunset Shimmer: And... I was... saying it was nice to meet you then. You didn't let me finish. : Wallflower Blush: Anyway, I counted up all the votes for the yearbook Superlatives. : Equestria Girls: clamoring : Sunset Shimmer: reading "Most Likely to Succeed", "Best Smile", "Class Clown." gasp Ooh! We won "Best Friends"! Applejack, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Twilight Sparkle, and me! : Pinkie Pie: I always knew I liked you all, but now it's official! In yearbook form! The people have spoken! : Twilight Sparkle: Oh, good for Micro Chips. "Most Likely to Invent Cold Fusion". Not a reason to be jealous. Pfft! I'm not! laughs : Fluttershy: Don't worry, Twilight. We know you're a genius. : Rainbow Dash: Besides, it's just the yearbook. : Equestria Girls: gasp : Sunset Shimmer: Just the yearbook?! : Applejack: groans Now ya gone and done it! : Sunset Shimmer: The student body has entrusted me with the responsibility of gathering their memories into the pages of this book. In thirty years, we might not remember everything, but we will remember what's in the yearbook. : Rainbow Dash: Well, I'm entrusting you not to put us next to "Best Muscles". Every time you close the book, it'll be like we're kissing Bulk Biceps! : Rarity: Oh. Uh, why don't we take our picture at the beach on Saturday? Everyone's bound to look adorable. : Pinkie Pie: Beach day! I'll make my world-famous fun-in-the-sun cupcakes. to Fluttershy The secret ingredient is edible sunscreen! It's SPF fun-hundred! : Fluttershy: Yech. : opens : Trixie Lulamoon: The Great and Powerful Trixie demands to speak to the yearbook editor immediately! : Sunset Shimmer: Unfortunately for me, that's me. What do you want, Trixie? : Trixie Lulamoon: Ha! Just as I suspected! I was not voted "Greatest and Most Powerfullest"! Explain yourself! : Sunset Shimmer: How should I put this? You didn't win "Greatest and Most Powerful" because it wasn't one of the Superlatives. : Trixie Lulamoon: Hmm. Neither was "Biggest Meanie", but that didn't stop you from winning it our freshman year. : Applejack: That was different. The whole school voted for her. : Pinkie Pie: She was soooooooo mean. : Twilight Sparkle: Of course, we all know you've earned the right not to be remembered that way. : Sunset Shimmer: Thanks. Trixie We're not having a "Greatest and Powerfullest" Superlative. Sorry. : Trixie Lulamoon: Oh, you're the one who'll be sorry, Sunset Shimmer! When you least expect it, I'll have my revenge, and then I'll disappear! Like this! Behold! The Magician's Exit! : poof! : Equestria Girls: cough : handle jiggling : Sunset Shimmer: Allow me. We were actually on our way out. : unlocks : Trixie Lulamoon: Hmph! : Equestria Girls: laughing : Wallflower Blush: I'll just finish up... : Sunset Shimmer: Ooh. Forgot to turn off the lights. : Wallflower Blush: ...in the dark. : Sunset Shimmer: voiceover Dear Princess Twilight, I thought you'd be happy to hear that the girls and I were voted "Best Friends" in the yearbook today. After all, if you hadn't forgiven me, I'd still be the arrogant student I was when I left Equestria. You gave me the second chance I didn't deserve, and I'll never forget it. Your friend, Sunset Shimmer. : noises : chattering : click : beeping : Twilight Sparkle: Group picture, practice run #36-A, attempt seven — success! Oh, no! grunting Your eyes do not deceive you. I finally invented a selfie-sensing camera. It hovers into position whenever it detects a selfie opportunity. grunts : Applejack: I prefer to take selfies myself... ie. : Rarity: Which beach blanket should we use for the photograph? : Rainbow Dash: You mean the white one? Or the white one? : Rarity: gasps This is toasted oat and linen lamb's wool. Eggshell, warm frost, pale nimbus, and... Well, that one is white, I suppose. : Rainbow Dash: Yeah. That's the one I was talking about. : blowing, waves rushing in : Spike: Don't worry, Rarity! I got it! : Pinkie Pie: No, I got it! I got it! : Spike: Nuh-uh! I got it! I got it! : Pinkie Pie and Spike: yell I don't got it. : breathing : Pinkie Pie: gasps Ocean monster! Ocean monster! : Spike: yells : Fluttershy: Quincy the sea turtle says the tide's coming in. We should take the picture soon or risk having damp ankles. Oh, he's so thoughtful. : Rarity: Ick. : beeping : Rarity: Mwah. : Sunset Shimmer: Oh. Twilight, you got the Selfie Sensor working? : and beeping : Sunset Shimmer: O... kay. So, who's ready to take a "Best Friends" picture? : beat : Sunset Shimmer: Uh-oh. What did I do? : beat : Sunset Shimmer: Should we do it now, or... did you wanna swim first? How's the water? : Applejack: Sunset Shimmer? Askin' to be in our "Best Friends" picture? Heh. Now I've heard it all. : Sunset Shimmer: Am I missing the joke here? : Rarity: The only joke is whatever this is you're playing on us, acting all nice like you're our friend. : Fluttershy: And it's not funny! : Rainbow Dash: Because you aren't nice. : Applejack: And we ain't friends. : Sunset Shimmer: Wait. What?! : Applejack: You got applesauce in your ears? I said, we ain't fr— Whoa! : Sunset Shimmer: You sure can. : Pinkie Pie: squee : Sci-Twi: I'm so sorry. : Shimmer :: My friends are here to bring me 'round... : Sunset Shimmer: gasps It's like I've been... erased! Vignette Valencia: Experience the world like you've never seen it before, at the one, the only, Equestria Land! Stop! Cut! Cut! Why is everyone dressed like they're not dressed?! : Designer: accent Because you keep changing your mind about the costumes, Vignette Valencia. : Vignette Valencia: Do you know what it means to be in charge of public relations for this park? It's my job to make sure the world knows how amazing Equestria Land is gonna be. And in two weeks, when there's fifty thousand people here for opening day, the last thing they'll see before they leave at night will be this light parade. And, by extension, your costumes, which apparently do not exist as of this moment! B.Y.B.B. Be yourself, but better. Do you even have a philosophy? : Designer: G.W.I.Q. Guess vhat. I qvit. : Vignette Valencia: inhales I need a stress salad! Where am I gonna find a new costume designer for the light parade with only two weeks left? performer I'm not promoting you. sighs If only I could put a filter on real life to make everything the way I want it. : swirl : Vignette Valencia: Only way to feel better is getting ten thousand likes with the perfect salad pic. : magic noises : Vignette Valencia: Hey, did somebody install a new app on my phone? : buzzing : Vignette Valencia: Oh. 'Cause I like it! : conversing : Rarity: Anything? : Applejack: Nothin'. You? : Rarity: Nuh-uh. : Pinkie Pie: Somebody has unspilled beans at this table, and it's not me, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Twilight Sparkle, or Sunset Shimmer! : Applejack: breath Rarity and I applied for summer jobs at the new theme park. : Pinkie Pie: Equestria Land? Wait... Will you get to go there for free?! : Applejack: Actually, they pay us to go there. : Pinkie Pie: squealing : Applejack: We applied to work side-by-side as caramel apple girls. : Rarity: Yes. It's not that I'm nervous, but... Applejack, you're perfect for the job. And, well, my résumé is less apple-centric. : Applejack: chuckles We'll be together. I got a good feelin'. : Rarity: huffs No missed calls while we were talking about caramel apples. Shall we practice answering our phones and sounding calm? : vibrates and alerts : Rarity and Applejack: scream : Sunset Shimmer: That was about as calm as Pinkie Pie on Cake Day. : Pinkie Pie: Was it today? Did I miss it?! sips : Rarity: One new e-mail! : Applejack: It's from the park! : Rarity and Applejack: You open yours first! No, you open yours first! laugh : Applejack: Okay, okay. Same time. One, two... : Rarity: Too late! I opened mine! screams Oh. They said I'm overqualified for caramel apple girl. gasps They want me to be lead parade costume designer! : Equestria Girls: chatter : Twilight Sparkle: You haven't even started, and you already got promoted! : Rainbow Dash: That's gotta be a record. : Applejack: I didn't get the job. But I'm really happy for you, Rarity. : Rarity: Oh, pffft. There must be a mix-up, darling. : Pinkie Pie: Obviously, the internet mailman gave you the wrong letter. I know that's not how the internet works, but I'm trying to cheer you up. : Twilight Sparkle: Technically, Rarity didn't get the job, either, since she got a different job. So they're probably about to send another e-mail with your promotion. : vibrates and alerts : Applejack: groans Just a sale at Stinky Bottom's Discount Hat Emporium. : Rainbow Dash: Forty percent off! Oh, sorry. Not helping. : Rarity: Well, I'm not going to accept it without you, obviously. Pfft. : Applejack: What?! You cannot let this opportunity pass you by, Rarity. Think of all those vision boards, the late-night sewin'. This has been your dream since... since kindy-garten. : Rarity: Mmm... Preschool, actually. But that's not the point. My mind is made up. We planned to spend the summer together, and... that's what we're going to do. Riiiiiiiight? blink : Applejack: You're takin' the job, and that's final. : Rarity: Okay, if you insist! squeals I'm gonna be a costume designer! : Equestria Girls: chatter : Applejack: Heh-heh. All right. I probably shouldn'ta quit my old job this mornin', huh? : Sunset Shimmer: I'm sure they haven't replaced you already. : splat! : Sunset Shimmer: Eh. : Vignette Valencia: My name is Vignette Valencia, and to answer your first question, yes, I'm that "Vignette", but no, I do not think I'm better than you just because I have three million followers on Snapgab. : Rarity: huffs You're up to three million now? I mean, yes, uh, yes, I-I am familiar with your online repertoire. : Vignette Valencia: I have a good feeling about you, Rare. Oh, you have to let me call you "Rare". It's the perfect name for lead parade costume designer. Not a... um, caramel apple girl. I don't even know why you applied for a job like that. Not with a Snapgab feed like yours. : Rarity: Oh. : Vignette Valencia: Obviously, I looked you up. Great pictures, by the way. That gingham and linen sundress caught my eye, and your follower count is French pronunciation im-press-ive. For someone just starting out, of course. But I can already tell you've got magique inside. : Rarity: Oof. Magi— You can? : Vignette Valencia: The light parade is the most important event in the park. Over a hundred cast members, and you are gonna make them look perfect. : Rarity: sighs : Vignette Valencia: Oh. And before I forget, don't put anything on that table. Especially your phone. No reason. Just a super-important rule I made up, 'kay? : squishing : Applejack: grunting : rings : Applejack: Rarity! : Rarity: Applejack! Darling! How's work on the farm? : Applejack: insincere Fantastic! grunting I could not be happier... makin' foot-stompin' applesauce the old-fashioned way with my family. : Granny Smith: Less chatter, more splatter! : Rarity: Oh, good. I'm so happy for you. : Applejack: And I'm happy for you and your new job, too. : Rarity: Oh, yes, well... laughter It's certainly a big job. : Applejack: I'm sure you won't slip up. Whoa! : Rarity: Well, I-I was calling, because, you see, well, it's not that I'm... sounds nervous or anything silly like that, but I-I-I was wondering if... if you and the girls wanted to come on opening night to see the parade. V.I.P. passes! You can cut the lines! : Applejack: You bet your britches, missy! I wouldn't miss your big night for the world! Whoa! : splash! : Applejack: Ugh... : Rarity: Applejack? Darling? Hello? : yelling and conversing : crashes : evil laughter : Trixie Lulamoon, Sweetie Drops, and Lyra Heartstrings: scream : Pinkie Pie: Equestria Land opening day! What should we do first? Appleloosa Wild West Stunt Show? Nightmare Moon's Haunted Castle? Sugarcube Everything?! : Applejack: Now, hang on. I got the sense Rarity's overwhelmed, which is understandable. I mean, she's all alone here without any of her friends. Which is why I wouldn'ta taken the job, but that's just me. Uh, point is, we're here to support Rarity. : yelling gleefully : Applejack: What? Uh, which character is that? : Pinkie Pie: Ah, it's not a character, silly! That's Vignette Valencia! She's famous on Snapgab, which you'd know if you actually logged in once in a while. You're missing my "One Cupcake Every Day" series. : Fluttershy: She posts a lot of pictures of her Welsh corgi named Yas Queen. : Rainbow Dash: And she's friends with, like, every awesome athlete in the world! : beat : Twilight Sparkle: Don't look at me. I only follow bots that post interesting science facts. : Applejack: These are her pictures? "Chillin sandy style"? "U no how I do"? "I came I saw I vintaged"? Okay, somebody tell me why this picture has twenty thousand likes. : Vignette Valencia: phone #Bangs. : Applejack: Uh, I don't know. Spendin' all that time just to look good in a picture ain't my idea of fun. : Rarity: There you are! : Applejack: Here comes the lead parade costume designer! : Rarity: Guilty as charged! giggles : Applejack: So? You've been here solo without your best friends all this time. How can we help? : Rarity: Hold that thought. Vignette! Over here! : Applejack: You know Vignette Valencia? : Rarity: Pfft. Do I know her? : Rarity and Vignette Valencia: Mwah! Mwah! : Rarity: Why, she's my best friend at the park! : Applejack: gasps : Vignette Valencia: Selfie! Oh, but can we use your phone? Mine's been acting super-weird lately. Thanks. You're the best! : camera snaps